


Dre Smp Oneshot Requests and more-

by FrugBrug



Series: Dream Smp Oneshots <3 [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, first book pog, im learning ok, oneshot book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrugBrug/pseuds/FrugBrug
Summary: Aus I make up or requests im givenfirst time posting
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic my friends, is this the platonic like brotherly tag??, others might be ships, think so - Relationship, this one is - Relationship
Series: Dream Smp Oneshots <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099067
Kudos: 18





	Dre Smp Oneshot Requests and more-

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA Explanation :
> 
> first few oneshots will be kinda choppy and short, as they're older.  
> I will happily take requests!   
> I do have limits which will be mentioned at the end for y'all.  
> I'm still learning Ao3 posting so please any constructive criticism is accepted!

Purpled huffed, taking the bandages out from his chests. He glared at Dream, who was sitting on his purple sheeted bed, and walked over to him, “You need to take care of your wounds! You might be able to escape 4 hunters, but you can't do that if you have infected wounds! God, I can’t believe I'm babying my 21 year old brother.”

Dreams face flushed in embarrassment, “I’m sorry, I had patched them up but I guess I didn’t do a good job..?” Purpled just grumbled, purposely tightening the bandages slightly just to pester his brother. 

About 15 minutes later his brother's wounds were bandaged, and a few healing potions had been washed over smaller cuts. He glared at Dream, no real anger behind it as he slowly pulled him into a hug, “I worry about you Dree. You always go off into wars, getting hunted. I don’t want you dying.” He sniffled, hugging Dream ever so slightly tighter. 

Dream hugged back, sighing, “I know.. I’m sorry I didn’t realize how much I worry you..” Purpled sniffled, tears gently falling from his eyes. Dream hugged him tighter, gently laying down on the bed, slowly running his fingers through his brother’s blonde hair. He ran his fingers along his face, gently wiping away tears. Purple shook and he said quietly, “I just wanna spend more time with you. You’re always out in wars, or manhunts.. Or with your friends. I just want it to be like when we were kids, just us, together, hugging and being idiots..”

Dream held him close and nodded, “Ok.. How about we hug now? Tomorrow morning we can go play like when we were kids? I’ll go tell George and Sapnap to fuck off. Now stop your crying it’s going to make me cry and you know how much I hate crying-” Purpled giggled softly, slowly moving to cuddle into Dream, “Ok. I love you, y’know?” Dream nodded and hugged purpled tighter, a sneaky smirk slowly making its way onto his face. He suddenly plunged his fingers into Purpled sides, effectively tickling him. 

Purpled suddenly screeched out in laughter, trying to get away from his taller brother, “Dree! No! Let me go you ass!” He wiggled more, wheezing out as he tried to pull away, “Dree!” Dream laughed and tickled more, “Never! Suffer Purp!”

Purpled laughed out more, gasping out, “Dree! No more! You are such a turd!”  
Suddenly, Dogchamp leaped onto the bed, licking at Dreams face. Purpled laughed, “Yes Dogchamp! Protect me!” (Dogchamp knew his owner wasn't in any real danger-)

Dream made a noise as the dog kept licking at his face, licking until Purpled was let go and was able to run off, “Good boy! Good Dogchamp!” Dream sat up, “You little ass! No fair! You used your dog!” Purpled put up his hands in defense, sitting on the floor with Dogchamp running to him, “I did not use him, I simply needed help and he saved me.”

**Author's Note:**

> What I will Do for Requests :  
> Fluff  
> Angst (Detailed or not, but not my strong suit)  
> Ships (Requirements)  
> Gore is okay, not the best at it but I can try
> 
> Ship Requirements :  
> No minors. Minors can only be in platonic ships.  
> No CCs who are uncomfortable with shipping. If the Creators have stated they do not like being shipped and you ask me to write a fic of them, I will politely deny it.  
> No smut/rape or anything along these lines.
> 
> What I will not do :  
> Ships non-platonic that are minor+Adult.  
> Smut/rape as mentioned above.  
> Ships Creators are not comfortable with.
> 
> This list may be updated in the future.


End file.
